Malkavia
As Kindred are undead, they do not possess the adequete brain chemistry to produce the chemical imbalances that constitute mental illness. Therefore, they are immune to the trappings of mortal concerns of developing insanity. Even Kindred who were mentally ill during life lose their taint, once Embraced. Many have suggested this is because mental inadequecy is counter-effective to being a predator. Make no mistake though, a Kindred can develop a derangement anytime after their respective Embrace. Instead, they become afflicted with what is known as malkavia in modern Kindred parlance. Some have suggested that it is natures way of balancing out Kindred populations as many Kindred with malkavia will sometimes submit themselves to the Final Death. However, malkavia outside of the Ventrue clan is a relatively modern problem, and as Doctor Aleister Grout, he whom was affected with malkavia upon embrace, would suggest there are three seperate strains of malkavia. Each one is aquired in a different way. Each one producing the same ill effects, unfortunately. No matter which of the three ways it is acquired, malkavia is for the most part incurable, by standard methods. That doesn't prevent the doubly-cursed from seeking help from the Ordo Dracul with their coils or the Circle of the Crone with their blood magic. Some turn to mortal science and even the Church. Then again those are the few that know they have a problem, and the fewer who want to rid themselves of the disease. One thing is true no matter what "strain" a Kindred has, as Grout puts it. It always gets worse with age, and Kindred have alot of time to get acquainted with their growing insanity... The Afflicted As long as there have been Elder Ventrue, there have been their specific brand of malkavia. Although, they prefer the age old term "the Afflicted" to the term Malkavian, which refers to a different bunch. At a time before memory there have been stories of elder Ventrue going mad, due to the potency of their blood. As obvious as the added thickness to their Vitae that this brings for the Lords, there is an obvious drawback. The increased risk of developing malkavia as they age. "The Affliction", as it was known in the times before the term malkavia was widespread, was something of a embarassment to the non-Afflicted Ventrue, Neonates and Elders alike. IF these mad Lords were a problem and could not be kept in check, no Kindred would help them meet their Final Death faster than another Ventrue. They are the "Patient Zero" of malkavia- Malkavian in all but name, but generally do not like to associate or be associated with others of their kind, like the Malkavians nor Malkovians. They mostly look for support with other Elder Ventrue, but as with Elders that becomes a rare privilige to trust another vampire, specially one as mad as a hatter. "the Afflicted" do not pass on malkavia when siring, and can obtain it anyother way than age lest they be Malkavians or of the Line of Malkov. They can, however, tap into the Malkavian Oversoul if taught by a True Malkavian with the ability. Ventrue Malkavians often become closer to them than any other Malkavian or Ventrue for that matter, as there is not much diffence between them but age. Although it depends if the two Kindred mesh well, like any other mentor-protege realationship. "the Afflicted" will sometimes see more in common with these younger Malkavians than their own progeny due to their condition. True Malkavians In the Dark Ages, around the 10th century malkavia began to spread from the Elder Ventrue down the ranks to the other clans. Their are numerous stories either made up or based on true events to explain why and how this happened. Alas, most are lost to the Fog of Ages. Some suggest it was actually due to intermingling of malkavia tainted blood to another non-tainted Ventrue whom then passed it to a member of another Clan through bloodletting, somehow facilitating and inducing a change in how malkavia operated. Most see this telling of events as unlikely as the disease was not only passed but fundamentally changed on a supernatural level taking on different properties all together from its previous incarnation. Another legend is that a member not of clan Ventrue had diablerized an Afflicted Lord, who then took on a part of the diablerized and by some chance becoming the first Malkavian. A more likely- but equally mysterious -explanation is that the interclan strain of malkavia was the result of some arcane blood magic practiced by some long-forgotten covenant. This is becoming more widely accepted as Malkavians use some variation of the Embrace to induct While every vampire with malkavia can be refered to as a Malkavian, these guys are more numerous than "the Afflicted" or the Malkavians that they have highjacked the name, even though the Afflicted came long before them. Malkavians seem to stick together, choosing loyalty to other Malkavians over individual clan loyalty, although Ventrue Malkavians share a special relationship with "the Afflicted". The Malkavians can almost be compared to a clan, and likely could be if they were more numerous and had not come from all the clans. They do share a few unique skills like the art of Dementation and the unique trait of the Malkavian Oversoul, which is inherent at some level to ever True Malkavian. Also, Malkavians can pass on malkavia to their childe, although it is not certain, their is a 40 percent chance it will happen upon Embrace. Others wishing to develop malkavia must already have a derangement which would leave them susceptible to malkavia, for whatever reason, would have to do so in an elaboraate blood ritual that would drive the Kindred insane in the process. The Malkavian Oversoul Also known as the Malkavian "Madness Network" It is the name that some Kindred have given the ability of this "bloodline" offshoot to generate insights from seemingly nowhere. These insights are never clear or direct. Indeed, they are filled with metaphor and surreal phraseology that mark the madness of the group in a fairly spectacular manner. Worse, to tap into the ability requires the Malkavian to experience their core derangement to manifest for that moment. This means that their insight is only given when they seem at their most insane. It can be taught to non-Malkavian Kindred but only if they have malkavia, and all techniques are permanently lost and must be re-learned if they ever recover from that condition. The Malkovian Bloodline In a coincidental turn of events, the disease "mutated" for the third time. An unknown "Afflicted" who gravitated to the Broadmoor Asylum in the mid-19th century. Unlike with the other forms of malkavia there is no choice involved or now wait. At the Embrace, one is automatically bombarded with malkavia